


He Was A Sk8tr Boy.

by pikapii



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Artist Marzia, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, Good Girl Marzia, Happy Ending, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Destruction, Skateboarding, Skater Felix, Skater Kids, Stoner Felix, Stoner Kids, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapii/pseuds/pikapii
Summary: I was watching Felix's 'THESE GLASSES MAKES YOU DRUNK' video and watching Felix at the skatepark was funny. So naturally, I made a high school au in which Felix is a skater boy, and falls in love with Marzia, blah, blah, blah. Just read it, I'm really bad at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this is better than the summary. Hopefully, the second chapter will be ready to post in less than a week. This is rated explicit for eventual smut, drug use, and cursing. Please enjoy!

Felix had a pretty good life, he had some really good friends, his school was ok, he didnt actually attend class that often, but that was ok with him. 

He spent most of his time at the skatepark, you would probably find him with his other skater friends, Brad, Pj, and Amy, sometimes you could catch Jack and Mark with them. But it wasn't unusual if he was alone. On the weekends and every Wednesday, they would go to the abandoned shack about two blocks away from the skatepark, between a wooden fence and a railroad track that they put rugs, a couch, and some random ass paintings in. They made it their own clubhouse, only it wasn't as innocent as a clubhouse. Amy would roll a joint and they would just chill out. Then they would go out and skate some more. Once in a while on the weekends, they would maybe go to a party or something. 

They all went to the same school. Except for Pj, his parents sent him to a fancy private school. They had very high expectations of Pj and pushed him to succeed every chance they got. They wanted him to become some hotshot doctor or lawyer or something when truthfully Pj had a strong passion for art, he would never tell them though. However, his parents didnt know he was pretty close with the kids who held reputations as the stoner skater kids. And they definitely wouldn't approve if they did know. 

Brad lived with his grandparents in the outskirts of town. Felix's grandparents and Brads grandparents were good friends, therefore Felix and Brad had known each other even before school. They were more like brothers than friends. Brad had lived with his grandparents his whole life, his asshole of a father had left town as soon as his mother told him he knocked her up. Then sadly his mother died during childbirth. It didnt really matter to brad, he never knew who his father or mother was and as far as he was concerned his grandparents were all he needed.

Amy had moved to their town a year ago after her father was offered a higher paying job. Amy, her parents, and her three brothers had shown up in town one month before the new school year, luckily Amy showed up to the skatepark as soon as all her stuff was unpacked only to find Felix, Brad, and Pj to be the only ones there. She put on her bravest face and approached them. She opened her mouth to introduce herself when Felix beat her to it by asking if she knew how to roll a blunt. Only for her to smile and answer with ‘back in my old town I was known as ‘queen joint roller’’ They all spent the rest of the day skating and the next day (Wednesday) they headed to the shack to see if Amy was all talk when it came to rolling blunts. And alas she wasn't.

From there Amy decided that the shack needed a name. And that they should have weekly ‘saftey meetings’ every Wednesday. They all decided on the name ‘Saftey Shack’. The weekly meetings became a time where they would smoke a joint and talk about what's on their minds, whether it be random shower thoughts, to ranting about school, or family, or simply getting things off your chest. 

Felix ran into a bit of a roadblock, two weeks ago, when he was called to the principal's office. he got there the principal confronted him about his absence and how he was failing most of his classes. He told Felix that he was assigning him a tutor to help him catch up, and if he had any more absences he would have to go to court. 

Felix agreed to go to the tutoring sessions and to try his best not to skip anymore. The main reason he said yes and went easily even though he despised school, was because of his mom. He didnt want to cause any more trouble for his mom than he had to, she was a single mother and worked three jobs just so she could have enough money to put food on the table and keep the lights on for him and his sister, last she thing she needed was a court meeting about her son skipping school. 

The first time he met his tutor was the next day. He actually had seen her around school before, she was probably in one of his classes, but, to be honest, he wouldn't know. She was a smaller girl, she had long hair that she usually let flow over her shoulders, it had nice wavey curls to it. He could recall it being many different colors, brown, blonde, and now pink. Her voice was high pitched and sweet, She had a good sense of style, and was very very beautiful. She introduced herself as Marzia. 

At first, she didnt really indulge his jokes or small talk, he didn’t think she was being rude, just that she was a bit shy. She was really smart and explained everything Felix didnt understand in a way that he did understand. 

The second meeting went a bit better, she was coming out of her shell more. She was lightly giggling at his jokes, and after about forty minutes of non-stop math when he asked if they could take a break, she nodded yes. And they just talked. They talked about movies and TV, finding out that they both enjoyed horror movies and anime. Exchanging favorite colors, and favorite animals. She learned about his passion for skating, and he learned about her love for painting and doodling. 

At the end of the study session, they decided that they would meet every Monday and Friday.

That brings us up to today, Thursday, May 30th. Felix was waiting outside in front of his school on one of the benches waiting for Amy and Brad to get out of class. Amy had a car while Brad didnt. Pj had a car, but he had to drive to and from his own school, he doesn't have the time to carpool with them.

“Fe!”   
A bodyless voice from behind him calls, but he doesn't need to turn to know who it is. He counts down in his head waiting for the inevitable to happen, he wasn't really in the mood to talk. 

5...4...3...2...1 

Then on queue two people sit on either side of him. Both have dark brown hair. One is pale, annoyingly loud and also Irish, while the other is tan, calm, and is half Korean. 

“Hey Felix, long time no see.” The one on his right comments. “I literally just saw you in 3rd-period mark…” Felix replies sounding annoyed. “Woah bud, you all ‘ight?” Mark responds genuine concern layered in his tone. “Yeah, I'm alright, just kinda not in the best mood. You know I fucking hate school right?” Felix looks to mark, “Yeah, we know pewdie.” He looks back at the ground. 

“I just really can’t fucking stand it, its bullshit, the teachers, the kids. It hurts my brain- plus I can't fucking pay attention. I was like ‘oh why did I skip all those times, I just made it worse for me in the end’ and then I'm like 2 weeks in and I want to blow my fucking brains out.” Felix glances at both of the guys on either side of him when he notices the looks on the faces 

“Fucking hell guys, not literally blow my brains out, I'm using it just as an expression or some shit.” The guy's expressions relax a bit, the man on his left, Jack, opens his mouth like he wants to say something, then he shuts it. Mark speaks up instead 

“Your right about it being bullshit, the public school system is broken as it is, and it's not just learning anymore, it's learning to suck up to teachers, and dealing with the social bullshit of the school, as well as learning how to cope with yourself at the same time.”   
Felix looks at him with an annoyed expression. “What. The. Fuck. I don’t- what!” Felix places his head in his hands while Jack bursts out in laughter “How the fuck did you not understand at least the basic points of what he was saying?!”   
“I don't fucking know, I'm tired, my brain hurts, I'm waiting for Amy and Brad so we can get the fuck outta here.” He sighs.   
“Whaddya doing tomorrow?” Jack asks.

“After school, I have a tutoring meeting study session thingy. And uh, oh yeah, Pj said he would maybe be able to come to town with us,” 

“If you guys wanna come to hang out with us at my house you can, my parents are gone for the weekend.” 

Felix’s head pops up “Are you having a party?”

“What! No Why would I do that, I don't even like parties.”

“Well obvious reasons, parents gone, free house. So wait what your telling me is that you have your house all to your self and you NOT going to have a party?-” Jack nods “-Then what the hell are you going to do?” 

“Mark and I are just going to hang out all weekend unless you guys wanna come out - offer still stands even though you're a bitch - then we can all hang out.” 

“Fucking fine, ill ask if everyone wants to go to your house on Friday-”   
“-and maybe spend the night?” jack interrupts and Felix rolls his eyes  
“- and stay the night.”   
“Good!” Jack smiles. Mark laughs as they get up leaving Felix on the bench alone,   
“Bye pewdie,”   
“Yeah, whatever,” 

Felix groans out loud, physically and emotionally drained after that exchange. It's not that he doesn't like Jack and Mark, its just that for him you have to be in the right mood to be able to interact with them and not be annoyed. It's either that they push you to let out your feelings, or they hug and cuddle and kiss and basically act cute and shit, which makes Felix gag. 

He met Mark in middle school and they hit it off pretty quickly, which was probably for the best considering they had every class but one together.

Almost every girl in school drooled over Mark, he had everything, good looks, he played football, and he was funny. Felix watched Mark date many girls, They would come to his football games and cheer him on, They would even let him get to second base with them, yet Mark still didnt show much interest in them, always breaking up with them after a couple of weeks. Mark got the tile of ‘fuck boy’. 

One night when Felix was at Marks for a sleepover, and they were playing Mario Kart Mark told Felix the truth, That he didnt like girls in that way. When Felix asked what he meant, Mark answered with ‘I think I prefer guys.’ Even after that night, nothing changed between Mark and Felix, it did become an inside joke to the two when people would call Mark a fuckboy for dating so many girls.

Felix had met Jack through Mark Halfway through freshman year of high school. Jack went to a different middle school, so that explained why the two didnt meet him earlier. Jack was funny, loud, and ultimately easy to be around, he quickly became friends with Felix, Mark, and Brad. 

Over summer break Brad and Felix started hanging out with Pj more, while Mark and Jack spent a lot of their summer together. 

When the school year started up again the others noticed the flirting between the two boys. One day Jack had caught the flu. Mark had kept texting him and making sure he was ok. 

At lunch, Felix decided to be blunt when he asked if the two were dating. Mark had said that they weren't but that he was worried he had a crush on the boy. From that point, it was a lot of back and forth between the two, until the week before summer break. After some coaxing from Felix, Mark had asked Jack to go out with him. Luckily for Mark Jack had said yes. 

“Felix! Let's go!” Amys' voice snaps Felix out of his thoughts. He gets up and follows Amy and Brad to the old beat down red Subaru Outback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third study session between Marzia and Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Heres the second chapter, Its a bit shorter than the last one. Also sorry for the delay, some stuff came up and I didnt have time to write. Please enjoy!

Felix slowly opened his eyes as his alarm went off. He pressed the button on top of the clock, his hands then went to his eyes, rubbing the sleep away, willing himself to stay awake. 

He was currently trying to find reasons to get out of bed and head to the hellhole he called school. Marzia and their study session kept flashing across his mind. 

He lifted himself off of his bed and walked towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower, stripped his off clothes, and stepped into the shower yanking the curtain closed behind him.

“Ahh,” he sighed as the steaming water hit his chest. His eyes slowly drifted shut as he felt the water against his skin, he turns so the water hits the back of his neck. 

After around ten minutes of just enjoying the feeling of the water and the steam and the quiet, he quickly finishes up and heads back to his room. 

It's not exactly messy, but it's not clean either. There are a couple of items of clothing scattered on the floor. His bedside table had various random items on it. The bed had blankets bunched up on it and pillows about to fall on the floor. 

Felix went straight to the dresser where he kept his clothes, he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and an orange hoodie. After hastily putting on his clothes he found a pair of black socks and he shoes by the bed. 

A loud honk could be heard signaling Amy was here. He grabbed his backpack and phone and hurried out of his room to the front door. As he passed the kitchen he saw his sister eating breakfast. He stops before the door and turns to her.

“Remember to lock the doors, and grab your key. I've got plans after school, so I won't be back till tomorrow.” 

“Okay Fe’. see ya tomorrow.”

“Bye.” He replies as he walks out the door. 

 

The red Subaru outback greets him, he climbs in the back. 

“Ready?” Amy asks.

“Yeah” Both Brad and Felix answer in sync. 

“Are we all going to Jack’s after school?”

“I am. Pj also might stop by.”

“Brad?”

“Yeah I'll go, what else do I have to do? Oh, and does Jack have weed?”

“Nah, I bet he doesn't, we should bring some”

“K, on lunch Ill drive to my house and pick some up.”

“Awe Amy you're a lifesaver.” 

“Sounds like we got a plan.” 

 

As they finish up their gameplan of sorts they pull up to school, Felix unbuckles his seatbelt before Amy even parks. Brad looks at him with an expression of disbelief from the passenger seat 

“Don't get too excited Felix, Amy and I don't want to drag you out of the car again.”  
“Fuck off…”

“You're freaking me the fuck out Felix, I've never seen you this, this, I don't even know, excited? To get to school.” Amy adds

“Can’t a guy be looking forward to something without being prosecuted?” 

“Spit it the fuck out Felix, what exactly are you looking forward too?” 

Felix looks towards the ground “I have a study session with Marzia today.” He mumbles

“Felix, use your words.” Amy insists

“I have a study session with Marzia today!” He almost yells. 

 

Amy and Brad burst out laughing. Inbetween laughter they tease him with  
“Felix has a crush” or “Felix is in love!” 

“Fuck you!” he responds as he gets out of the car.

Both Amy and Brad chase after him.  
“sorry, we're sorry-”  
“-Sure-” Felix interrupts her sarcastically.

“-how long is this meeting supposed to go on?”

“Its an hour, why?”

“Well I don't want to wait an hour after school for you, I wanna go to Jack’s”

“Jack’s is literally ten minutes away from school, why don’t you and Brad go over there and don’t wait for me but then I’ll text you ten minutes before we get done and you can come back and get me.”

“Ughhhh, fine.”

 

They all separate as they enter the building each going to their separate classes. Class is boring as always. First period Felix has history, which he hates. Second period is humanities, which he hates. Third period is science, which he hates, but at least he has this one with Mark. Then he has lunch, he gets the bland cafeteria food and sits with Brad and Mark, Amy went to her house to get the weed, and Jack has first lunch. Then he goes to fifth period P.E. which he has with Brad, its bad, but not as bad as the others. Then its sixth-period art, which he spends the whole class spacing out while sketching out a faceless girl with pink hair mindlessly. Then finally he goes to seventh period, the last one, which is math, which is the worst one in his opinion, he has this one with Amy. 

 

“I'll see you in an hour, ok? Text me.” 

Amy tells him as they part way, Amy heading to Jack’s, Felix going to the library to meet with Marzia.

“Yeah, Yeah see you soon.” He replies.

 

He walks to the library with his head down. He can’t help but feel almost excited, he doesn't know why though. He enters the library and looks for the girl with pink hair. After a couple of seconds, he spots her sitting near the back looking down at a book. He heads over to her.

“Hey,” He says as he sits down next to her. “Sorry if I’m late.”

“Oh no, your not late I’m just early.”

“Ahh, I see.” he chuckles.

“I have Mr. Stanley seventh period.”  
She explains knowing he’ll get it immediately, Mr. Miller the history teacher is one of those teachers who could care less, and if he has nothing else to teach but there is still ten minutes left till the next period he lets you go.

“Oh, that makes a lot more sense,” He laughs and she joins in.

“I wish I has him last, I have him first, I bet he gets worn out by the end of the day.”

“Oh he does, sometimes he lets us out fifteen minutes before the bell rings,”

“Holy fuck, lucky,”

“Yeah,” she giggles.

 

They just giggle and look at each other. It's so much easier than the first two times to make conversation and laugh, It flows, they flow, it works. They stop laughing, both still smiling, Felix's eyes drift over her face, taking in all her details. 

“Umm, should we get started?”

“Oh yeah, almost forgot what I was here for,” They laugh.

 

The next thirty minutes are spent working on their math, Felix asking questions, Marzia answering, elbows bumping, arms touching, giggles shared. Until finally Felix rests his head on the desk sighing. 

“My brain hurts.”

She laughs “I know, you're doing really good, defiantly getting a hold of things, I'm defiantly seeing improvement” 

He looks up “really?”

“Yes! I swear.”

He sits back up, “ok what's next?”

“Well actually, for our study plan, we did everything... I told you-you were improving.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah!” 

 

We rubs his forehead “Do you have any plans after school?”

“Yeah! I'm going to the movies with my friends.”

“Fun, what are you going to see?”

“I wanted to see that new horror, but my friends didnt want to, so we're seeing the new Disney film.”

“Ok, and who did you say your friends were?”

“Oh um, Emma Pickles, and Emma Blackery.”

“Oh ok, Yeah I’ve seen them around.”

“Yeah, are you doing anything?”

“Yeah, I’m going to hang out at my friend Jack’s with some of my other friends.”

“I know jack! We have third-period science with Mr. Carter together, were actually partners.”

“Oh cool! Yeah, so we're just going to chill.”

“Fun”

“Yeah,”

 

Felix's eyes drift down to her lips subconsciously, he quickly looks up hoping that she didnt catch that, but she did. Her checks dusted with pink tells all. Something flickers in the brown ones as if shes made a decision. Then Marzia looks down. 

“Er, do you wanna maybe go hang out in the shed by the football field?” She asks timidly still looking down.

“Yeah, actually I would love to.”

 

She looks up and smiles.

“Ok, let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! There is a lot more dialogue in this...I'm hoping to have the next chapter done in the next couple of days! Speaking of the next chapter... There will be smut! I'm not sure if I should be happy about that or if I should be worried. So far I'm really liking how this is turning out, the first chapter was a bit rough and messy, but I'll clean it up in the chapters to come. This was written at 1 am btw -_- I hope you enjoyed! I'm open to any kind of feedback, so don't be shy! Have a great Morning/day/night! Anyways byeeeee :))))  
> ps. I'm sorry if there are any grammar/spelling errors


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhh......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut... oh yeah btw  
> *SUMT WARNING*

They walked silently out onto the football field. They were walking towards a little shed, paint chipping wooden door, cracked windows. The shed had mostly sports equipment in there, balls, bats, helmets, however, there was also a couch, well more like a love seat. Some students put it in their a while back, and now it was a popular hangout place amongst students.

Felix had only been in there a couple times. They finally made it. Felix opened the door and gestured inside. Marzia entered and plopped down on the couch. Felix closed the door then joined her.

They both sat in silence, not needing conversation. Soon, Felix broke that silence with a sigh, pulling his phone outta his pocket and reading the text Amy just sent.  
‘Done yet fe? Its almost been an hour, fine whatever text me when your done dummy.’  
He didnt reply.

“Do you hang out here often?”

“Not really. I've been here probably a handful of times. Just thought it was a good place to chill.”

“It's good. Uh, hows your art?”

She smiles “Oh really good. I actually love it a lot I’ve never had this much passion for one thing. I love painting cityscapes, something about them, just ah-”

 

Felix's eyes wandered down to her lips, as she was talking. Her voice slowly faded away as he was admiring her face and lips, and eyes, and nose, and ears, taking in her everything. ‘Wow.’ he couldn't help but think. He knew she was attractive, but now that he was noticing her, really noticing her, it was a whole different level. She was truly genuinely beautiful. 

Her lips stopped moving, his eyes drifted up to hers. Oh, she had caught him staring. He couldn't help himself. His phone buzzed from where it was on the armrest, he couldn't be fucked to check it. No words were spoken as Felix slowly leaned forward, placing a hand against the girl’s cheek. She looked down smiled as red spread across her cheeks, looking back up at Felix through thick, heavy lashes as the man’s breathing almost stopped.

Felix couldn’t help but lean forward and capture the girl’s lips in a passionate kiss. Marzia hummed as his hands tangled in her long, pink hair, leaning forward in order to deepen the kiss. Felix let his hand travel to Marzia’s lower back, pushing up her navy blue sweater and exposing her skin to the warm air outside. His nails lightly scraped her waist as he moved his hand around to her belly, and then moving back and resting on her hip, proceeding to pull her closer, effectively pulling her into his lap. She pulled her face back, needing air. They both gasped heavily, Felix looking at Marzia and Marzia looking at where she was sat on his lap. Marzia looked back up at him. Smiling at him, he smiled back. 

 

“Come here.”

He pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible at this point, and pulled her back into a kiss, and she immediately deepened it. 

“I don’t want to make you late for anything .”

”No no no, they won't mind..”

“A-are you sure?”

 

Felix nodded. He lightly grabbed her hips, running his hands up and down her hips as he looked into her eyes for consent.

Instead, he received a passionate kiss, causing him to smile as they struggled to stay on the small loveseat as they continued to make out. When they pulled away, Felix moved his lips to her neck, Marzia moaned and moved her head back as Felix nipped and sucked at her neck, sucking bruises onto her soft skin. She needily whined when Felix slipped a hand under her shirt moving towards her bra, cupping her covered tit in his hand and continued sucking hickies onto Marzia's skin that would surely be there tomorrow. Before they knew it, clothes were shed and thrown carelessly around the musky shed, shirts and wrinkled jeans sprawled across the dusty floor.

Felix ran his eyes all over her body and licked his lips at the view before him, eyes clouded with lust as he leaned slightly back taking deep breaths. Marzia who was also breathing heavily ground down onto the front of Felix's plaid boxers, his head now tilted back, arms over his eyes as he could barely focus from the pleasure. Her Shirt and skinny jeans were thrown somewhere, leaving her in only a baby pink padded bra that was slightly too big for her, one of the straps hanging off a slim shoulder and matching underwear that barely covered her ass, wet to the touch. The swede grinned as he quickly slipped his boxers down so they were pooled around his ankles, following his lovers gaze towards his hard-on. She looked up at him with hungry eyes almost hidden behind heavy lids.

 

“Ready babes?”

She took a deep breath “Yes.”

 

Marzia immediately slipped off her baby pink underwear while watching Felix pull out a condom from his wallet which had been discarded with his pants earlier, eyeing the girl as his hands tore open the wrapper, taking out the condom and rolling it down over his dick. Felix grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up so she was hovering over his dick. Then she slowly slid down, taking the full length of it. When she bottomed out they both stilled, She panted as her body was adjusting to the new intrusion. 

She let her head fall back, he immediately started kissing her neck again, she moaned lightly. She lifted her head back up to look at him. His blue eyes blue eyes meeting her brown ones asking for permission, she lightly nodded and slowly lifted herself up only to fall back down as he groaned throatily.

The loveseat scraped back and forth against the floor violently with their frantic movements. Moans, groans, and screams muffled to the outside by the wooden walls. Marzia covered her mouth with shaky hands trying to muffle the screams she wanted to let loose, hot tears running down her face, hair sticking to her forehead, as she moved her hips down to meet with Felix's upward thrusts, moaning his name with each movement. It wasn't much longer before she was loudly sobbing and moaning with pleasure, the constant pounding to all the right spots plus Felix's lips passionately attacking her neck simply becoming too much for her small figure. Soon she was coming, with a mix of yelling and moaning Felix's name so loud she was sure anyone within a fifteen-mile radius could hear her, but she could bring herself to care. Tears continued to run down her face, she kept sobbing with pleasure as Felix kept thrusting into her, overstimulating her so much that it hurt. Although a few more thrusts and Felix was coming with a loud throaty moan, stilling himself as he came into the condom.

They both just sat panting heavily trying to get their breath back, faces and bodies covered in sweat as the windows were foggy from their hot short breaths, the shed smelling of sex, must, and dust. Marzia's lashes thick with tears and pink hair sticking to her forehead and back, one of her tits spilling out of her bra. Felix gently grabbing her chin and pulling her in for a soft kiss. Then lifting her up and off his dick, leaning her up against the armrest of the loveseat. He could still feel Marzia Shaking as she came down from her high.

He took the condom off and tied the end of it looking around for a trash bin. Finding one he got up and tossed the used condom in. He then went to pick up his and Marzia’s forgotten clothes from the floor, putting on his own boxers, and tossing Marzia hers. She put them on and pulled up her bra as he took his phone out of his pants pocket. He saw he had four texts, two from Amy, one from Jack, and one from Mark. He sighed, not ready to read them. He picked up the rest of his and Marzia’s clothes, walking back to the loveseat where she was still recovering. Before he sat down he pulled on his jeans. He handed her the shirt and pants that belonged to her as she finally came to. As she pulled on her shirt he looked at his texts.

 

‘Ayemay: I know you read that dipshit.’  
‘Ayemay: Fine just text me when you're ready -_-’  
‘PewDie: I'm ready’

 

“You alright?”

“Yeah, just my ride being bitchy…”

She chuckles “ahh-” Her phone rings loudly from the floor. She jumps off the couch to get it and quickly answers  
.  
“Emma, I'm sorry, I uh- I uh got distracted, but I’m ready now, - wait, you're here now? Ok, ok I'll be there give me a couple minutes. I don't know, less than five, ok ok, I'll see you in a bit.”

She hangs up and looks at him apologetically,  
“Sorry, that's my ride being bitchy.”

He chuckles,  
“That's fine,”

 

She grabs her pants and pulls them on, as he finishes putting on his shirt. They both put themselves back together, fix their clothes, hair, and Marzia wipes her eyes trying to get rid of the mascara that ran down during the act.

 

“Ok, well I gotta go...” 

“I'll walk with you, my ride should be here by now too.”

She smiles as a light blush dusts her cheeks.  
“Ok,”

 

They both walk out of the door out on to the football field. They make their way to the front of the school, all the kids and teachers long gone by now. As they get to the parking lot they see two cars, a silver mini cooper, and a red paint chipped Subaru outback, 

 

“Well, that was fun,” He smiles  
They both burst out laughing.

“I'll see you Monday?”

“Yeah.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Me too actually.”

 

She smiles at him as she walks towards the silver car, he smiles back and he makes his way towards Amy’s car. He watches as she gets in the back of the car. He gets in the passenger seat, smiles and lets out a sigh. 

 

“The fuck you so happy about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh, I don't love writing smut, but whateva. I'm open to any kind of feedback, I hope you enjoyed! byeeeee!
> 
> ps. I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short :/

Amy pulled up to Jacks house. Jack lived in a neighborhood downtown where every house on the street looked the same, with the exception of maybe being different colors or one or two more windows. There were two cars in the driveway, Jack’s, and Pj’s, so Amy had to park on the street. 

Felix unbuckled his seatbelt when Amy cut the engine. He reached for the handle when suddenly the doors locked. He rolled his eyes, turned to look at Amy waiting for her to say something. She eyed him like she was trying t read his mind. 

“The fuck are you so happy about?”

“Drop it, Amy, I don’t fucking feel like sharing.”

She groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes “Listen I don’t care if you aren't going to tell me, I’ll find out anyway.” She shrugged.

Felix glared at her “What the fuck are you on about?”

“Jack and Mark will get it out of you, they always do.” She answered him simply as she shrugged her shoulders.

If Felix is being honest with himself it’s true, they do tend to weasel the answer out of him nine out of ten times, however, it's usually because he wants them to leave him the fuck alone. He lets out a defeated sigh, and she laughs knowing he's giving up so quickly.

“So...”

“Fuck Amy, I’m way too tired and not high enough for this shit.” His pale hands go to rest on his forehead “Do you want me to tell you now, or do you want to find out when the weasels get it out of me?”

Amy looks at him digesting, and tasting his question “Hmm, yeah definitely now.” 

“Fuck off,” he groans after seeing the shit-eating grin plastered on her face

Felix ducks his head and looks at the floor of the car where his feet rest. “We finished the study session early and went out to the shed behind the football field.”

“Annddd?”

“And we, uh we, fuck I-I, Amy! I’m not even happy anymore!”

“I want to know because something obviously happened or you wouldn't have got in my car looking like you were walking on air, so spit it the fuck out”

“Ughhh! Fine, We fucked, ok we fucked. Is that really what you wanted to hear?”

Amy smiles and shrugs her shoulders “I know.” 

“W-what?”

“I mean come on Fe, Your fucking sweaty, your hair is all messed up, your super happy, and tired.” 

She laughs at him when he goes to open the door in an attempt to escape the conversation, forgetting that the car doors were still locked. 

“I fucking hate you, you know that right?”

She grins smugly “I know. I’m happy for you, you know that right?” 

Felix turns his head from the car window to look back at Amy, only to see her genuine caring smile. He smiles too 

“I know.”

“Tell me more!”

He’s less skeptical of her after their heartfelt moment seconds before. I couldn’t hurt to tell someone. He certainly wasn’t going to tell Jack, Mark, Brad, and Pj more than the bare minimum. 

“Fine,” He said after a moment “She's super sweet, pretty, nice, smart. Everything was so easy, nothing really awkward. Oh, Amy, it was so good-” 

“-Ok, ok,” She chuckles “Spare me the gory details. Let's go inside already.” They shared a laugh as Amy unlocked the doors.

****

Marzia clambered into the back seat of her friend Emma’s mini cooper, she was always very fond of the car hoping to save up enough money for one of her own. 

As Marzia buckled her seatbelt she let out a tired sigh, and let her eyes fall shut. Even though she was overall in a pretty good mood, she didn’t really want to go to the movies. Marzia felt tired, she wanted to go home and take a nap.

“Ahem”

Marzia opened her eyes only to see both Emma’s looking at her. Emma Blackery looked shocked, while Emma pickles looked very amused.

“What?”

Emma P burst out laughing, only to be elbowed in the ribs by the driver.

“Marzia, what were you doing in the football shed with Felix Kjellberg?”

Marzia ducked her head, trying to hide the bright red color that suddenly covered most of her face,

“Oh um, nothing, I’m his tutor so I’m helping him with school…”

Emma P rolled her eyes at this “We know you're his tutor, you told us after the first session. We also know that you guys study in the LIBRARY, so if you still don't get it, we're asking why you were in the shed.” 

“Oh, Um, Well we finished early, and I felt like the librarian was breathing down our necks, so I asked if he would wanna go to the shed and talk more, so we did.” 

Both girls looked unconvinced, “You talked?” Emma B asked sarcastically.

“Yes! We talked, ok? Can we go see that movie now?”

The girls in the front of the car laughed together leaving Marzia very red in the face, the fact that they didn’t believe her very apparent.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Emma B sighed as she recovered from the laughter.

****

“Fucking finally!” Jack yelled from the couch where him, Mark, and Brad were sitting watching some old friends episodes when Felix and Amy entered the house. Amy laughed while Felix shrugged his shoulders.

“Please tell me you brought the weed,” Mark said from beside Jack.  
As a response, Felix holds up the small sticker covered tackle box that Amy stored her weed in. When Mark sees the box the claps his hands together, 

“Thank god, I’m in the fucking mood to get absolutely fucked.” 

Felix smiles and chuckles, Mark smokes sometimes, but not nearly as frequently as Felix, Amy, and Brad. Jack on the other hand never participates in smoking, Jack claims he tried it once and was riddled with anxiety for a couple of hours.

“Me too.” Felix agrees with Mark after a minute. 

Both Amy and Felix move towards the couch where the rest of the party sits, Felix hands the weed box to Amy, then sits by Jack, who is cuddled up to Mark, on Marks other side is Brad. Amy sits by Felix. They are all relatively close, the couch is not very big. 

Jack turns to say something to Felix as Amy gets to work on rolling a joint. The Irishman opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He closes his mouth again and smiles.

“Who have you been playing around with?”

At Jacks remark, everyone turns their eyes to the swede. Amy giggles under her breath as Felix chokes on air and ducks his head. This only seems to confirm Jack’s suspicions, which makes his shit-eating grin somehow grow wider. 

“I told you,” The blonde haired girl says to Felix smugly

“Yeah yeah, you did.” He grumbles back to her 

“So who?” The Irishman jumps in once again.

“What do you mean?” Felix averts his once again.

“The girl - or boy - you fooled around with.”

“I-I don’t know what you're talking about.”

The dark haired man smirks “Sure you do buddy, Your hair looks matted and sweaty, you're clearly exhausted, and you have a hickey on your neck that wasn't there the last time I saw you.”

Felix looks into Jacks' very smug eyes, he’s almost positive the man beside him knows who it was.

“I’m guessing you already know who it is Jack.”

“Hmmm, maybe. Maybe I just want you to let the others know as well.”

“You're a dick.”

“Never said I wasn't.” The Irishman shrugs nonchalantly.

“I don’t have to say anything.” The Swede says bravely.

Mark laughs at this and nudges Brad with his elbow. Mark is clearly enjoying Felix's discomfort, while Brad looks half amused and half surprised. Jack raises his eyebrows at Felix. 

“You know I was in a pretty great mood before I was here-”

“- Oh I bet you were” Mark interrupts him and bursts into laughter, his eyes closing and leaning back into the couch. Felix glares at him. The swede turns to Amy for help, only to find her laughing with Mark. He spots a Freshly rolled blunt sitting on the tackle box, The blue-eyed man pats his pocket in search of the lighter he almost always has on him. After finding it he snatches the joint from the tackle box, hold it up to his mouth, lights it and inhales. 

His eyes closed as the smoke fills his lungs, he passes it to Amy as he exhales.

“Hey what about me!” Mark pouts 

“And me!” Brad adds

Felix raises his pointer finger and points at the boys on the other side of Jack “You both are dicks!”

“Oh come on, don’t get all butthurt, we just wanna have guy talk about a girl you fucked.” Brad shrugs and chuckles as Felix facepalms at Brad's last remark. 

“Yeah! Exactly!” Jack adds laughing “I for one am not going to stop until you at least say her name.”

Felix sighs and takes a deep breath, he should just get it over with, then he can get as baked as he wants,

“It was Marzia.”

Jack cheers saying a quick “atta boy!” Amy laughs, Mark chokes on the smoke, which could be from Felix's statement or simply the fact that he doesn't smoke much, Brad smiles. 

“So how did it go, I need all details, where, when, all of it.”

The blunt gets passed back to Felix as Jack tries to get all the details out of him. 

“Maybe later,” Felix chuckles in a lighter mood than he was a couple of seconds ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back! i have had a crazy couple of weeks, months, idk lol. im back now though, im feeling good again, and am really excited to finish this story. i also have lots of ideas to write! hopefully i can update every week again, my lifes a little crazy atm... anyways! i hope you enjoyed, and sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, i very briefly went through and checked this. 
> 
> byeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> -I know I suck at names. I know, I know 'Safty Shack' the name sucks, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else.   
> -This took me like 3 days to finish, then an extra 2 days for me to actually be happy with it.   
> -The second part of the chapter I was on a nostalgia trip with Ellie Goulding   
> -I didnt write accents -_-  
> -this is my first fic that will have more than one chapter   
> -I'm planning on this having 11 chapters, but don't be surprised if that changes.   
> -I apologize if there are any spelling/grammar errors  
> -I'm sorry if it's a bit messy :/
> 
> I'm open to any kind of feedback. I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for more, Byeeeeeeee! 8)


End file.
